Los Hombres del Ministerio Platican a Puerta Cerrada
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Relata un momento de dos magos cuyas diferencias entre sí no podrían ser más notables y con dos historias sumamente equidistantes, pero que por azares del destino trabajan en el mismo lugar y haciendo exactamente lo mismo: Son aurores del Ministerio de Magia.


**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el **reto temático de mayo** del **foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

* * *

**Los Hombres del Ministerio Platican a Puerta Cerrada**

–Excelente trabajo, Goldstein.

–Gracias, señor –contestó a su jefe extendiéndole una sonrisa.

–Como siempre, un trabajo impecable, Potter. Ojala todos trabajaran de la forma en que tú lo haces.

–Gracias, señor, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Además, sí no fuera por Anthony la misión probablemente hubiera sido un desastre –contestó Harry, mientras le lanzaba una amable mirada a su compañero.

–Bueno, entonces creo que los dos se merecen un buen descanso antes de volver a asignarles un nuevo caso. ¿Quieren volver a trabajar juntos o los reasigno con otro agente de apoyo?

Los aurores se miraron por un breve momento, pero justo cuando Anthony estaba por decir su respuesta, Harry se le adelanto.

–Por mí no hay ningún problema –dijo sonriente.

–Por mi tampoco, jefe –terció Anthony.

–Bien, en ese caso los veo el lunes a primera hora, ¿Les parece?

Ambos asintieron y tras una breve despedida, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores se marchó, dejando a Harry y a Anthony solos en el cubículo que les habían asignado.

–En verdad ha sido muy grato trabajar contigo, Anthony. La verdad es que creo que hacemos un buen equipo –dijo Harry mientras iba al armario de la oficina y se cambiaba la túnica de auror por ropa muggle, mientras que su compañero le daba la espalda para acomodar sus cosas en la maleta de viaje que traía consigo.

Anthony emitió un sonido que pareció una mezcla entre un resoplido y una risa, algo que Harry no pasó por alto.

–Lo digo en serio –dijo volteando a ver a su compañero, elevando el tono de su voz y sonando un poco más serio–. No me sentía tan bien en campo con alguien desde que…

Harry de pronto se quedó callado y emitió un pequeño suspiro que, de haber estado en otro lugar, Anthony podría haber ignorado, pero no lo hizo, así que se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry con curiosidad.

–Desde que luché junto a Hermione y Ron en la Batalla de Hogwarts… –terminó por decir Harry con media sonrisa en el rostro y con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

Anthony lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Luego, sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que hizo que el Ravenclaw agachara la mirada y después… soltará una corta pero sonora carcajada.

–Venga, Harry –le dijo luego de colgarse la maleta al hombro, para después ir a darle unas palmadas en la espalda –. Para mí ha sido un honor ser tu compañero en esta ocasión. Pero no deberíamos ponernos melancólicos que ya no somos unos críos. Además, después de ver a Weasley disfrazado de Escreguto de Cola Explosiva el Halloween pasado, ha hecho que mi rango de respeto hacia él disminuya varios niveles.

Ambos aurores se rieron ante el comentario, pero entonces Anthony recordó algo que lo sobresalto.

–¡Mierda! Harry, se me ha olvidado decirte que antes ha venido Shacklebolt a buscarte. Dijo que lo buscaras en cuanto te desocuparas con el Jefe.

–¿Kingsley? Qué raro que quiera verme aquí, por lo regular cuando quiere hablar conmigo me busca en casa –comentó un tanto contrariado–. Lo mejor será que vaya a verle. Nos vemos el lunes, Anthony.

–Hasta el lunes, Harry. Saludos a tu esposa y al resto de los Weasley.

–De tu parte…

Después de eso, los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y salieron de su cubículo tomando rumbos diferentes. Mientras que Harry se encaminaba a la oficina del Ministro, Anthony tomó el pasillo de la derecha hasta que llegó al ascensor en forma de jaula y comenzaba a descender.

–_Tercera Planta. Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, que incluye el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores y el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles_ –recitó la voz femenina en el interior del ascensor justo antes de que Anthony se bajara y comenzara a andar hacia el pasillo central del departamento.

Cuando llego a la puerta que rezaba "Jefe de Departamento" no se tomó la molestia de tocar, simplemente entró, tomando por sorpresa a su ocupante, y cerró la puerta tras de él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry yacía sentado frente a Kingsley, quien lo miraba tan sonriente como siempre lo hacía desde hace ya doce años.

–¿Para qué me ha mandado a llamar, señor ministro? –Preguntó Harry con un dejo de diversión.

–¿Desde cuándo me llamas "señor ministro", Harry? –Preguntó extrañado Kingsley.

–¿Desde cuándo me mandas a llamar a tu oficina? –Contrarió Harry alzando un ceja y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

–Touché –terció Kingsley– Te mande a llamar porque tu Jefe directo ha venido a verme.

Harry arrugó el ceño, un tanto preocupado, pero no se alarmó.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Pues sí, sí ocurre. Hermione me ha entregado hoy la carta de dimisión de tu jefe, en donde pide expresamente que tú y solo tú seas su reemplazo, de lo contrario no dimitirá.

Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta a tal proposición.

–Pues entonces que no dimita y ya está. ¿Por qué tendría hacerlo?

El ministro se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró a Harry un tanto compungido. Su experiencia como auror le advirtió que muy probablemente no iba a gustarle lo que estaba por escuchar.

–Harry, tu jefe está muriendo. Tiene _Dracomortosis múltiple_.

* * *

Anthony miró a la persona que tenía enfrente y pudo ver que estaba tan sorprendida que, literalmente, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

–Lamento tener que interrumpirte de esta forma, pero no me dejaste otra opción –musitó el auror mirando directamente a aquellos ojos color miel que aún denotaban sorpresa.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí, Anthony? –musitó.

–Lo mismo que he tratado de hacer con todas mis cartas que no has respondido, saber porque me evitas y me ignoras. Es lo único que quiero saber.

–¿Ignorarte? Siempre que te veo por los pasillos te saludo y te pregunto…

–¡Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso! –interrumpió el hombre, mientras se acercaba a la otra persona y se arrodillaba junto a su silla, para tomarle de las manos.

–¿Anthony, qué…?

–Te extraño. Te extraño como no tienes idea. Si no hubiera sido por estas dos semanas de encubierto en Liverpool, no sé que hubiera hecho –los ojos de Anthony denotaban tristeza, desesperación, pero sobre todo, una profunda angustia– Hace más de un mes que no estamos juntos. Quiero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te amo, besarte hasta que…

Sin previo aviso Anthony tuvo que callar, pues la persona se levantó del asiento y fue a pararse junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Clavó su mirada en el falso cielo nocturno que se veía a través de los cristales y se cruzó de brazos.

–Anthony… en verdad que lo lamento mucho pero… ya no podemos seguir con lo nuestro… Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Cuando el auror escuchó estas palabras, sintió algo muy parecido a un hechizo impactándole en el estomago. Aún así, tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y se acerco para hablarle nuevamente.

–No me digas eso, por favor. Sí lo dices por tu matrimonio, jamás me ha importado y nunca me va a importar. Yo acepto cualquier condición en la que tu estés, pero… pero no me pidas que te deje de ver porque sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo.

–Anthony, escucha…

–¡No! ¡No me pidas que escuche si lo que me vas a decir es que me aleje de ti!

–Anthony, necesitas…

–¡Qué no! ¡No necesito nada excepto a ti!

–Anthony, yo…

–¡¿Tú qué?! ¡¿Tú qué?! ¡Diez años hemos estado en esta misma situación! ¡Diez! ¿Y justo ahora te ha saltado lo moralista? ¡Sinceramente no me lo creo!

–¿Moralista? ¿Consideras que lo nuestro ha sido algo… amoral, entonces?

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho!

–Da igual. El caso es que… el caso es que ya no puedo seguir contigo porque…

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡A ver, cuál es tu excusa! ¡Anda, dímela! ¡Dímela ya!

–Estoy esperando un hijo, Anthony.

* * *

–Tiene… ¿Tiene _Draco_ qué?

–_Dracomortosis multiple_, Harry. Es una enfermedad en la que los órganos internos comienzan a cubrirse de escamas muy gruesas parecidas a las de un dragón, lo que provoca que comiencen a fallar. Cuando comienza a atacar el corazón o el cerebro es el fin para el que la padece.

–Bueno pero… ¿Algo se puede hacer, no?

Kingsley negó cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos para clavar la mirada en su escritorio.

–Los medimagos aún no saben que es lo que la causa y mucho menos saben acerca de una cura efectiva. Hasta ahora, todo lo que se ha podido hacer es ralentizar el avance de la enfermedad.

Harry no podía creer aquello. Después de pertenecer por 10 años al cuerpo de aurores, no solo iba a suplantar a su mentor, a aquel que le había enseñado las artes del buen auror, sino que además muy pronto iba a tener que decirle adiós, como lo había hecho con muchas otras personas importantes en su vida.

–Se que este es un golpe duro para ti, Harry. Pero quiero que estés preparado para lo que le vas a decir cuando él mismo te cuente todo esto.

–Te agradezco, Kingsley, pero sinceramente no sé sí…

–Tranquilo –lo interrumpió–. No tienes porque tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Prácticamente tienes tiempo hasta que se haga público todo esto. Es por eso que te pido que seas discreto con esto.

–¿Es por eso que me lo has contado aquí en tu oficina y no en la casa? –preguntó extrañado.

–No –dijo secamente Kingsley, cuya piel de las mejillas se le oscureció un poco.

–¿Entonces?

Kingsley dio un largo suspiro y miro a Harry de forma resignada.

–La verdad es que… Ginny me ha sugerido, muy amablemente como solo ella sabe hacer, que cuando vaya a tu casa sea solo para visitarlos y no para tratar temas ministeriales.

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan atormentado por la noticia de su jefe, se hubiera echado a reír y no solo hubiera esbozado la sonrisa que le brotó cuando escuchó aquello.

* * *

–¿Vas a tener un bebe? –Preguntó sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

–Sí…

–Desde… desde cuando…

–Desde hace un mes que lo sé…

–¿Y por eso has dejado de buscarme? –espetó totalmente incrédulo.

–¿Te parece poca cosa que vaya a tener un hijo, Anthony?

–¡No! Por supuesto que no, pero… pues es que a mí no me importaría ser su tío –musitó sonriente.

–Anthony, por Merlín. Tú no puedes ser nada de ese niño. El y tú no comparten ningún lazo…

–¡Pero nosotros dos sí! ¿Es que eso no cuenta?

–¿Y cómo quieres que explique que tu quieres ser el tío? Se supone que tú y yo no somos nada de nada…

–Bueno, lo del tío era un decir. Puedo ser su hermano o… su niñera o… ¡Ya sé! ¡Su padrino! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Su padrino!

–En verdad que necesitas escuchar lo que estás diciendo…

Entonces, haciendo acopio de todos sus conocimientos en sigilo y movimiento, Anthony fue y lo tomó por la cintura para voltear y atraer su cuerpo hacia él. Teniendo su rostro cerca del suyo, susurró.

–No me importa que tengas uno o mil hijos. Esto que siento por ti no se puede esfumar tan fácilmente. Tú sabes que desde que íbamos en quinto curso he estado enamorado de ti, pero no fue que hasta que en cursamos séptimo, cuando los Carrow te dieron esa paliza, que me atreví a decírtelo por temor a perderte. Y míranos, diez años después seguimos igual, encerrados en una habitación, confesando nuestro amor y tu sufriendo por una paliza, solo que ahora la paliza te la has dado tu mismo. ¿En verdad creíste que por el hecho de que vas a tener un bebe lo nuestro ya no puede seguir?

–Anthony…

–Te amo. Te he amado desde siempre, Terry Boot, y por nada en el mundo eso va a cambiar.

Tras decir eso, Anthony besó al Jefe ministerial, sellando y demostrando con sus labios lo que acababa de decir.

**FIN**

* * *

_Puaj! Y doble Puaj! Soy muy malo escribiendo personajes canon u_u lo siento. Pero bueno, no me quise quedar fuera de este reto, así que… la idea ahí está. Se reciben tomatazos y criticas por más feas que sean. No sean condescendientes conmigo :)_

_Saludetes!_


End file.
